


Buffy The Goth Slayer

by morwencider



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, S&M overtones, The Bronze (BtVS), thirsty elena alvarez, vague sapphic energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morwencider/pseuds/morwencider
Summary: Buffy mistakes Carmen for a vampire. Hijinks ensue. No pairing but lots of sapphic longing.
Relationships: Elena Alvarez & Carmen, Faith Lehane & Buffy Summers
Kudos: 11





	Buffy The Goth Slayer

“I can’t believe we’re actually going to a club,” said Elena. “We’re nerds.”

“ _You’re_ a nerd,” said Carmen. “I’m a goth. And we’re not here to dance. We’re here to watch vampires.”

Elena laughed nervously. 

“I’m dead serious,” said Carmen. She took Elena by the hand and pulled her into a dark corner. 

“What are you-” Elena started.

Carmen put her finger to Elena’s lips. “Shh. They’ll hear us,” she whispered. 

Carmen pointed to a girl with dark brown hair, leather pants, and a nice … back-heart. 

“Oh yeah, she’s hot,” Elena whispered. 

“I wonder if she sucks the blood of the innocent,” Carmen whispered.

The girl turned and Elena recognized her. “Oh that’s Faith. She’s in my math class. She’s not a vampire, she’s just a drug-dealer.”

Buffy slunk up to them, carrying a stake. Buffy was in Elena’s history class and she was a huge feminist (although sometimes she wasn’t intersectional enough) and very pretty and she talked about Rasputin like she’d met him.

“Hi Buffy,” Elena said between giggles.

“Elena, get out of here,” said Buffy.

_Buffy gave me a dire warning,_ Elena thought, swooning.

“Did you find a vampire?” said Carmen. “Are you going to put a stake through its heart?”

“Don’t play dumb,” Buffy replied. “No human would wear lipstick that grimdark.” She turned to Elena. “Run!”

Buffy got into a fighting stance, stake out.

Elena stood in front of Carmen, blocking her. “She’s not a vampire! Don’t you dare hurt her!” 

“I’m not a vampire,” said Carmen. “Only hurt me a little.”

“I saw you lure Elena into a dark corner,” said Buffy. “That’s very vampire-y.”

“She didn’t _lure_ me,” said Elena. “We’re just friends!” Although, she couldn’t deny the thought of Carmen luring her was exciting…

Buffy pushed Elena out of the way. She touched Carmen lightly and Carmen landed on the floor. 

“Ow,” Carmen said flatly. “That really hurts.”

Buffy kicked her again. Then Elena punched Buffy. 

“Ow my hand!” yelled Elena. 

“Are you a vampire too?” said Buffy. “Shouldn’t you be better at punching?” 

Out of the corner of her eye, Elena saw Faith ran towards her. Faith could definitely beat her up. She had drug-dealer fighting skills. Buffy crouched down by Carmen, stake in hand. Elena tried to hit Buffy with the hand that didn’t hurt but missed. Buffy lowered the stake and–

Faith grabbed her hand. “Buffy, _I_ wear lipstick that color. Leave the goth alone!”

Buffy poked Carmen’s pinkie with the stake very lightly. She bled.

“Oh my god, you really are human,” said Buffy. “Omg, I’m so sorry. I’ll make it up to you somehow. Cookies? Do you like cookies? Or um, leather jackets? Or money? I don’t have very much money, but I could give you a little of it.”

“It’s ok,” Carmen said. She was out of breath but her voice was still flat. “I thought I was going to die. I enjoyed the experience.”

“I like you,” said Faith.

“You scare me,” said Buffy at the same time.

“Hey B, over there,” said Faith. “3 vamps. Big ones.”

“Can we watch?” said Carmen.

“No,” said Buffy. “Too dangerous.”

“You almost killed her,” said Faith. “You owe it to her.”

“Fine,” said Buffy. “But stay out of the way.”

The corners of Carmen’s mouth tilted upwards, ever so slightly, like she’d won the lottery.

“Yay,” said Carmen, with the tiniest trace of emotion in her voice.


End file.
